


永远别信托比昂 Never Believe Torbjörn

by thebaldingken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Genderfluid, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldingken/pseuds/thebaldingken
Summary: Jesse McCree took Torbjorn's advice and went to a bar with "super hot show" where he met a Japanese performer called "Hannah". A comedy among those Overwatch people in their daily life.杰西·麦克雷听了托比昂的建议，去了一间有“好东西”的酒吧，遭遇了日本演员“汉娜”。这是一个发生在守望先锋的日常喜剧故事。
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hana "D.Va" Song, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Kudos: 9





	永远别信托比昂 Never Believe Torbjörn

# 永远别信托比昂

## 1

终于完成了任务。这段时间活儿一个接一个，维和者的枪管几乎没有凉过。干脆住在守望先锋基地的麦克雷瘫在休息室的沙发上，像一摊烂泥。莱因哈特在旁边调咖啡，那股味道飘过来，让他一阵干呕。

莱因哈特扭过头看看他，叹了口气：「现在的年轻人，真不中用。」

「我可不像你们，心怀正义。我只想拿钱走人。」

「那你走啊。」

麦克雷认真地想打他一拳，但只是白了一眼：「走不动。」

他需要好好休息一下，不光是身体上的休息，还需要心灵上的。在紧张状态下，连续高强度的活动会让身体迅速透支。之前还在暗影守望时，莱耶斯告诉他如果感觉不行就该立马撤退，但每次麦克雷觉得不行的时候，都赶上那群强化过的士兵气势高涨。他觉得自己好像被耍了。这几天的经历和过去如出一辙，麦克雷认为，这不是单纯的年龄增长能解释了的，旁边这位完成任务还要兴致勃勃喝咖啡的中老年人就是活生生的例子。

莉娜去找女朋友了。温斯顿在仓库里拥抱花生酱。源氏去找宋哈娜单挑十六比特英雄，就在楼上的房间，休息室都能听见这两个人此起彼伏的叫喊。麦克雷在宋哈娜的大笑声中从沙发上一点点滑到地上。

莱因哈特看着脚旁这滩毫无生机的牛仔，叹了口气。

「你最好去找些乐子，麦克雷。」他看着这滩牛仔在地上缓慢地翻身、起身，觉得有点绝望。

「是啊，休息一会儿。」麦克雷拿起桌上莱因哈特没用完的牛奶一口喝完，「我猜你用不着这些牛奶了。」

「即便用得着，现在我也没得用了。」

「看样子你很不满。」

「大半杯牛奶拯救了一个将死之人，我反而觉得很值。」

麦克雷挑了挑眉。

「半藏和卢西奥呢？任务完成后我就没见他俩。」

「卢西奥刚才去洗澡了。至于半藏，不知道，可能去什么地方消遣了。」莱因哈特小心地吹着手里的咖啡，品了一口，「如果你也想找点儿乐子，可以问问托比昂，他对这些东西比我了解。」

说起来，托比昂在前几天跟他说过一个酒吧。据他表示，那是附近最好的一个，提供烈酒、零食和一些……特别的秀。「这儿的男人基本都去过，想要什么他们都有。」托比昂在战前是这么介绍的，「到这几个任务结束，我一定带你看看那些美女们学了什么新舞。」

结果任务结束，托比昂说要回家去看看老婆孩子，跑得比莉娜还快。看来检查舞蹈学习进度的任务，只能自己去办了。麦克雷把睡着的音乐家从浴缸里捞出来扔给莱因哈特处理，自己脱了个精光泡了进去，等待门外抱着卢西奥的莱因哈特的辱骂声消失后，满意地闭上了眼睛。

## 2

这里的夜晚一片寂静，很少有人午夜时分还逗留在外。麦克雷在这间酒吧里已经坐了一个小时，喝到现在，身体有点儿发热。最近很少喝到有些醉意的状态，他感到前所未有的放松。这里的人始终不多，吧台边甚至只有他一个，根本不像是托比昂所说的「附近最好」，酒的质量倒是不错。

不过出门前，他试探性地问了问莱因哈特和卢西奥有没有去过那家店。看到他俩老脸黑脸同时一红，麦克雷便放心地出了门。

十二点的钟声敲了起来。麦克雷觉得应该回去了，一扭头发现，店里不知什么时候已经塞满了人。他们手里端着各式各样的饮料，目不转睛地盯着空无一物的舞台。

有点儿意思。麦克雷又要了一杯酒，重新坐定。

烫着大波浪的金发女人从台侧拖着立式话筒走了上来，仿佛一百年前的老电影。麦克雷在美国西部的小酒馆经常见到这种打扮的姑娘，他以为只有牛仔会过了这么多年还对如出一辙的性感女郎无法抵抗，看来全世界的男人都一样，没什么长进。

撩人的爵士乐响起，金发女子圆润的嗓音让麦克雷感觉心里痒痒的。旁边四个伴舞的姑娘也是各有姿色，伴随着爵士乐的鼓点扭动腰肢，时不时撩起裙摆朝台下飞吻，换来一阵口哨声。

简直是没见过世面，麦克雷心想。他经历过的女人不在少数，比这漂亮的多得是，比这场面性感的也多得是。那些躯体一旦赤裸地躺在面前，反而失去了远观时的乐趣。托比昂的品味也不过如此——想想也是，一个盯着辛梅塔的裙子看的老男人，有什么品味可言？

「那么，接下来，你们等的重头戏要上场了——汉娜！」

麦克雷被陡然增大的口哨声惊了一下，抬头仔细看着面前的舞台。台下的男人着了魔一样地挥舞着手臂和帽子，口中含着汉娜的名字，混杂着各种各样的下流话。金发女子带着话筒挪到一边，把舞台中央的位置空了出来。一个穿着像是日本和服的女郎从舞台后方缓缓移步上前，盘起的发髻，矮小的个头，怪异的装扮，这就是汉娜？

麦克雷有点儿懵，他没在酒吧见过这样的阵势。旁边的四个伴舞已经把刚才的大裙子扯了下来。万万没想到，裙子下面是紧身皮衣。她们从台后拿出了一些工具，麦克雷看清楚了，似乎……全部是 SM 道具。其他男人看起来也异常兴奋，麦克雷大概能听出来，这似乎是第一次有这样的演出，所谓的「新舞」。他们一个个兴奋得很，像饿狼一样盯着台上穿着和服的女子，跃跃欲试。

好样的托比昂。

「让我们来看看有没有新面孔……后面那位男士，对，戴着牛仔帽的那位，汉娜要你上台了。」金发女子的声音从前方传来，这次是直直地指着麦克雷的方向。他扭头看看，发现吧台这里，只有他一个人还戴着帽子。

突然成为了众人的焦点，麦克雷在一片仇视的目光中小心翼翼地穿过人群走上台去。这种特殊待遇让刚才的酒都醒了几分。他一步步接近这个叫汉娜的女子。亚洲人的面孔是浓妆掩盖不住的，这双纤细的眼睛不像旁边的妩媚，反而透着一股拒人千里的味道。不算漂亮，但吸引人。台上的脂粉味很重，和刚才的爵士乐一样，老得不像这个时代该有的东西。汉娜绕着他踱步几圈，停在了背后，把双手搭在麦克雷的腰间。麦克雷下意识地想掏闪光弹，想起自己穿的是便服，而且，手也不知什么时候被捆上了，似乎是刚上台的时候，大意了。

手上的皮绳连着天花板，正在一点点被拉高，不一会儿麦克雷就像被吊起来一样，站成了一根柱子。他惶恐地看着台下兴奋的人群，酒劲儿消退得越来越快。有一个伴舞凑到他耳边低声说：「没关系的，第一次来肯定害怕，放松点吧小帅哥，待会儿你会飞上天的。」

飞上天？麦克雷一声苦笑。现在即使是肉体飞上天，他也什么都不能做。

电子乐里带着迷幻的味道。灯光也变得更加暗淡。麦克雷感到自己腰上的手逐渐在身上游走，背，胸肌，小腹，大腿，纤细柔软，却不容拒绝。这样的刺激让他逐渐放松下来，终究还是躲不过本能的控制。似乎是感觉到了肌肉的松弛，手的主人绕到前方，从伴舞的手上接下了皮鞭，轻轻地甩在麦克雷身上。一点也不疼，反而有些舒服。台下的口哨声此起彼伏。麦克雷觉得酒劲又上来了。

伴舞摘掉了他的帽子，解开了牛仔衬衫的纽扣。汉娜放下了皮鞭，拿起一个橡胶夹子，夹在了麦克雷暴露的乳头上。突如其来的疼痛让他变得有些清醒。汉娜看着呲牙咧嘴的麦克雷，提了提嘴角，看得麦克雷自己有些心神荡漾。疼痛变得麻木起来。汉娜回到背后，解开了麦克雷的腰带，迅速地往下一拽。麦克雷的正面几乎只剩内裤挡住身体，难以抑制的羞耻感袭击了牛仔，顿在台下巨大的声浪中无法动弹。

汉娜把羞涩的麦克雷当成了钢管，直接盘了上去。牛仔涨红了脸。他能感到汉娜的腿，纤细但有力。真是一位惊人的亚洲女性。没什么力道的人绝对不敢随意尝试这样的钢管舞。再次站定，汉娜取下了夹子，用舌头轻轻挑逗被夹得发红的乳头，引得台下一阵更大的欢呼。麦克雷现在终于明白了，「想要什么他们都有」的意思，看起来，不管是什么样的需求，是男是女，他们都能满足。只是这种用顾客当表演道具的方法实在是……

牛仔全身仿佛过电一般。汉娜的手已经伸进了他的内裤，轻轻地揉搓着，另一只手还在他的身上挑逗抚摸。这可是台上啊……麦克雷无奈地看着台下的那群眼泛绿光的饿狼，不时与那种若隐若现的刺激抗争，逐渐地，他有些控制不住自己的意志，被生理本能占了上风。麦克雷有些后悔为什么不直接灌醉自己。电子乐的声音已经听不清了，他也看不见伴舞现在在做什么，他只能任凭汉娜一点点玩弄自己的身体——更可怕的是，虽然羞耻，麦克雷却无法抑制它带来的快感。

汉娜抽出了手。麦克雷刚想喘口气，却被一个东西堵住了嘴。背后的亚洲女子趁机把一个口球塞进了他的口中，牛仔的喊声变成含糊不清的呜呜传了出来，惹得台下的观众一阵嘲笑。汉娜走到台前，拿皮鞭朝下面挥了几下，背对着麦克雷，撩起了和服的后摆。真是一双好腿啊，麦克雷看着，瞬间把口球的事儿忘在脑后。面前的这个亚洲女人，确实有点儿意思。看着她在前面搔首弄姿，有一种难得的征服欲望浮现在他的脑海里。他想看到这个亚洲人臣服在自己胯下。

只不过，现在看来，自己才是猎物。

演出只有一个小时，很快就到达了尾声。在最后五分钟里，麦克雷达到了人生中混乱的顶点。在巨大的呼喊声中，麦克雷的内裤也被扯了下来。汉娜时不时变换着姿势，偶尔还逗弄两下已经高高升起的小麦克雷。在观众看来，关键部位是时时刻刻被汉娜遮住的，麦克雷很清楚这点，但还是忍不住把脸别到一边，口水顺着口球留了下来，滴在身上。这种台上体验可不是所有人都能有的。麦克雷不知道是该庆幸，还是该后悔，这可跟他所想象的「放松」完全不一样。演出结束之后，一个伴舞把他带到后台，对他表示了谢意，他会得到免单，以及他所购买酒水价钱两倍的报酬。

现在麦克雷彻底后悔自己没喝醉了。

已经夜里一点半了。他在后台的淋浴间冲洗了身体，准备休息一下再回去。说实话，他有些好奇那个叫汉娜的女子。他认认真真地回味了一遍刚才的经历，其实能记住的不太多，台上的灯光和音乐都让他处在如梦的混沌之中。倒是汉娜柔软的触感让他难以忘怀，想起来都会有一点颤抖。他整理好衣服，朝后门走去。

## 3

起床已经是中午了，麦克雷感到精神百倍。昨天晚上的活动给了他前所未有的好觉。穿上起居服，麦克雷走下楼，餐厅里只剩下源氏和宋哈娜，宋哈娜的黑眼圈说明了原因。

「其他人呢？都吃完了？」麦克雷从冰箱里取了些方便食物。

「如你所见，只剩我们俩了。」宋哈娜喝完碗里的汤，对刚刚起床的牛仔说，「饭也没你的了。莱因哈特吃掉了你那份香肠，还把你的饭带给了卢西奥。」

「也不能这么说。我哥哥好像还没有起床。」源氏在一旁翻着报纸，摘掉面甲的他也挂着相同的熊猫眼，「他昨天晚上挺晚才回来，看样子有点玩过头了。」

「哦？难得。」麦克雷转手去拿热水，「还有，看看你们俩的黑眼圈吧，没什么资格说别人玩过头。战况如何？」

机械武士的关节发出了不自然的响动，宋哈娜一脸得意地笑出了声。这两个人倒真是好猜。麦克雷想了想，多热了一份饭，准备待会儿直接带给半藏。毕竟前几天跑任务时，弓箭手的一狙把他从失误里救了下来，也该适当表示一下自己的谢意。

麦克雷敲了敲门，没人应。他轻轻地拧开把手。

同样是借住，半藏的房间比麦克雷的要整洁许多，至少看得出来，这里是武士收拾过的。半藏还睡得很沉，头发散着，耳钉和鼻骨钉都没取下来，趴在床上随着呼吸一起一伏。麦克雷把吃的放在床头柜上，准备离开。

「杰西？」

武士还是趴着，动也不动，眼睛只是稍稍睁开。麦克雷确信他根本没看着自己。这不像是平日里那个威风凛凛的武士，更像是一个公休中的上班族，整个人都是垮的。「是我吵醒你了吗？」

半藏摇摇头，拍了拍床板。

这绝对不正常。麦克雷心想。但还是听话地坐到了床边。

「那天你那一箭，谢谢你啊。」

半藏翻过身来，摆了摆手。麦克雷这时候才注意到他什么都没穿。亚洲人光滑的身体果然不分性别。半藏的肌肉块没充血，看起来没有了平日的侵略性。这让麦克雷恍惚间又想起了昨晚的汉娜，其实回想起来并不尴尬，那种环境下，没人在乎台上的男人，所有人都只注视着上下扭动的姑娘。

「有劳你了，还帮我带了饭上来。」

「不是什么大事儿。一份饭比一条命轻多了。」麦克雷露出了自己招牌式的微笑，「源氏说你昨天晚上玩过头了。」

半藏靠着床头坐了起来，端过床头的饭，挑了一叉子：「我玩过头？我从来不玩过头。我倒觉得面前这位牛仔才是玩过头的人。」

「……你……」

「我昨天晚上，也在那间酒吧。」半藏边吃边说，语气里带着一丝戏谑，「想不到，平日里潇洒的牛仔，竟然还有这样放荡的一面。」

「我也想不到，冷静强势的武士会去那种地方放松自己。」

「托比昂介绍的，偶尔也要做点有趣的事情。」

麦克雷想把武士的头按进饭盒里：「你倒是有趣了，我就不应该上去。」

半藏把饭盒放在一边，直勾勾地盯着麦克雷。

「上去也没什么不好的，至少大家都好好欣赏了一下牛仔这副健壮的躯体。」半藏说着，把手伸进了麦克雷的衣服里面，照着乳头掐了一下，「顺便让大家了解了一回牛仔到底该怎么驯服。」

「半藏，你最好别这样玩儿我。别忘了你现在没穿衣服。」麦克雷转身一躲，朝着半藏裸露的屁股狠狠抓了一满把。半藏没说话，对着门口探了探下巴，麦克雷顺着方向看去。

宋哈娜站在门口看着他俩，看那样子，快要飞升了。

麦克雷花了很久才跟源氏解释清楚自己对他的哥哥没有恶意，两个人平日里关系就很近，开玩笑而已。另一边，半藏用陪宋哈娜打游戏为代价，换来了本子的创作终止。小丫头片子也是厉害，什么都会一点，麦克雷这才理解她能成为全球偶像的功力。

麦克雷邀请半藏改天和他再一同去一趟酒吧，半藏拒绝了。「怎么，武士对来自日本的女子没什么兴趣？」麦克雷打趣道。

「毕竟我来自日本。」半藏整理着自己的辫子，「那个姑娘也就能吸引吸引你们这些欧美人，我还是对别的更感兴趣。」

麦克雷一歪头，饱含深意地问：「嚯……比如我？」

半藏根本不领情：「行吧，你算一个。」

麦克雷觉得有点没意思：「你不去，那我只好自己去了。托比昂这老头儿到现在还没回来。让我和莱因哈特他们去也太奇怪了。我总不能叫温斯顿陪我吧。」

「除非你想引起踩踏事件。」

「你也明白啊。」

「莫里森。」

「我会自讨没趣。」

「……」

「就这一次半藏，求你了。」麦克雷露出了服软的面孔，「回来之后我让你摸个够怎么样。」

「……你身上哪一寸我没有摸过。」半藏叹了口气，「行吧，就一次。身体的报酬就免了，你替我去和哈娜玩游戏。」

「这不算身体报酬？」

「别忘了这事情是因你而起。何况我对游戏也没兴趣。」

「是是是，我可亲可敬的岛田大人。」

## 4

到了约好同去的那一天，麦克雷甚至喷了香水。之前一段时间，所有还住在基地的人都觉得他不太正常。莫里森几次看到这个懒汉主动跑去健身室加强锻炼，卢西奥每天去洗澡都会被麦克雷抢先，源氏奇怪麦克雷为什么这么积极地陪哈娜打游戏。温斯顿反而很冷静，他觉得麦克雷需要一个全身体检，或者送去禅雅塔那里好好修行一下。

半夜十一点，半藏和麦克雷在吧台坐定，两人边聊边喝，喝到来了兴致，麦克雷甚至表演起了花式洗牌。两人喝酒永远比一人喝快得多，麦克雷这次能明显感觉到自己的醉意深了太多，坐在高脚凳上都有些轻飘飘的。他摇摇头，让自己尽量清醒一些。

钟表再次敲响。十二点到了。麦克雷去了一趟卫生间，好安安生生地欣赏这次的演出。

还是那次的金发女郎主持，不过这次不是爵士乐，而是几十年前的流行乐。伴舞们也换上了牛仔服，跳着律动感极强的舞蹈。没有赤裸裸地诱人，反而别有一番风味。热裤配上好身材怎么看都看不厌，酒吧里的男人一如既往地沉浸于这场声色盛宴。

不过这些都比不上汉娜。分明没有这些姑娘漂亮，但就是让人想要占有。大概是来自那双亚洲眼睛的魔力吧。麦克雷仰头，又灌下一杯酒。还有十分钟，汉娜就该出场了，不知道这次是什么新花样。

「知道你们等很久了——绅士们，现在准备好你们的口哨声，因为汉娜要上场了！」金发女郎的声音点燃了满屋躁动的雄性激素。汉娜还是穿着一身和服，不过比上次的那身更宽松，看起来随意了许多。麦克雷好像看见她对自己笑了一笑。看来汉娜还记得这位在台上放飞自我的牛仔，这让他十分满意。

前排的一个小伙子被叫了上去。小伙子和他上次一样紧张，甚至大半程都闭着眼睛。台下时不时传来一小阵不满的嘘声，而这阵嘘声都会被更大的呼喊掩盖。这次的主题更加直白，就是前戏。汉娜叼着冰块在幸运儿的身上擦蹭，一会儿又换成烈酒，她还在台上用润滑油涂满了小伙的身体，麦克雷发誓他看到台下几乎一半人都在不停地咽口水。他其实也不太明白为什么自己要注视这个穿着和服的女人，她没有伴舞那样暴露，亚洲人的身材也自然不如西方人前凸后翘，但就是能唤起他最底层的欲望。他想成为猎人，捕获台上这头凶险的野兽。

野兽？拿这种东西形容一个亚洲女子似乎有些过头，但确实是最合适的。她在台上的一举一动，都仿佛一头叫嚣的野兽，刺激着台下蠢蠢欲动的猎人去征服、猎杀她。麦克雷控制不住地起了生理反应。他扭头想叫半藏，却发现没有人了。酒保告诉他，他的朋友说要先回去。麦克雷笑笑，果然这地方还是不适合半藏，要一个武士在外人面前展现自己欲火难抑的样子，确实不是件容易事。

一点到了，人群逐渐散去，麦克雷缓了一缓，一口气喝完最后一杯酒，起身准备离开。起得有点儿急，他眼前黑了一小会儿，晕晕乎乎地站直了身体。有一种莫名的冲动让他想做点应该做的事。他又去了一趟卫生间，从酒吧出来，转身绕到了酒吧后门在的巷道。

看来自己的记忆还没什么问题，麦克雷稍稍等了一会儿，等到伴舞和今天的男主角从后门离开，悄悄闪身走进了酒吧后台。

看样子汉娜还没有离开，他能听到淋浴间传来的水声。麦克雷也不知道自己这种行为到底叫什么，偷窥？非法闯入？他借着酒劲悄悄摸进更衣室，只有衣架上各式各样的和服摆得整整齐齐，地上胡乱扔着一些道具，那天的皮鞭，润滑油，冰格，伴舞的衣服，化妆品。麦克雷对自己的屋子产生了一丝额外的信心。环视一周，他看到了道具堆中，有一些奇怪的肉色的东西，便蹲下身去仔细查看。

这是……什么东西……

麦克雷确定自己见过这些玩意儿，而且还曾经对它们想入非非。

「啧。」

麦克雷急忙扭过头去。

半藏已经从淋浴间走了出来，赤条条地站在门口：「我就知道答应你是个错误。我太了解你了，杰西。」

麦克雷站起身，一时间不知说什么好。该死的日本人。

「……你每次见我，一定要光着身子吗？」

「这不正是你想要的？」半藏提了提嘴角，和那时候在台上嘲讽他的汉娜一模一样，「你该知道的，如果不是故意，怎么可能挑中位置那么靠后的观众？」

麦克雷早该意识到的，但每一次都被酒精和其他的快感麻痹，根本没有分出足够的精力去判断面前这个「女子」的真正性别，一把硅胶就把他骗得神魂颠倒。在麦克雷还在用他不够数的脑子处理这些情况时，半藏已经换好了来时的衣服，站在他面前的又是那个冷静的日本武士，不是台上惹火的汉娜。

两人一起回到了基地，路上始终一言不发。

半藏先把还没缓过神的麦克雷运回房间，随后走进了自己的屋子。他站在窗前，盯着外面的月亮。希望明天一早，一切还能照常运转，最好麦克雷不会怪罪自己。「Hannah」和「Hanzo」这种无聊的文字游戏其实很容易就能猜得出来，只是牛仔根本没往这个方向想罢了。

是时候关门睡觉了。

半藏知道背后有人，他没打算躲，也没打算主动扭过头。就像一个小时前他在更衣室就感觉到有人在后门外等着，于是故意呆到了最后才走。现在看来，至少最担心的事情不会发生了。

一双手搭在了他的腰间，像他当时抚摸手的主人一样四处游走。笨拙的手指痒得半藏笑了出来，他转过身去拥抱一脸坏笑的麦克雷。十多公分的身高差让他直接埋进了麦克雷的怀里。

「我突然觉得，迷人的东西本身就很迷人。」麦克雷微微弯下腰，盯着半藏的眼睛，「性别什么的，重要吗？不管是 Hannah 还是 Hanzo，只要足够迷人，我都喜欢。」

半藏没回答，眼睛看了看没关的门。

宋哈娜拿着水杯站在门外一脸严肃地看着他们。

「这次可不是陪我玩游戏能解决的问题了。」

## 5

托比昂回来了，带了一大包冷冻的肉丸和鲱鱼，顺便给温斯顿拖了一箱新发售的花生酱。那些玩意儿加起来快比托比昂本人还要高了。

「嘿麦克雷，你有没有去我说的那间酒吧看看？」托比昂走进休息室的第一件事，就是朝牛仔发出新的邀约，「你一定得去体验体验，尤其是那个叫——」

「汉娜，是吧？」麦克雷看了一眼身旁的半藏，「我已经去过了。不过听说，她以后不会再去那儿演出了，真是遗憾。」

「什么？汉娜不在了？那也太差劲了！我就不该那么早回去！你不知道，那次我带着莱因哈特和卢西奥去酒吧，他们把莱因哈特叫到台上，玩得那叫一个刺激！这么多年我都没见莱因哈特那么害羞过，哈哈哈哈！」

「小矮子，再说一句我就拔掉你的舌头！」两米多的大个子红着脸对托比昂喊着。

「所以……」麦克雷悄声问身边已经快憋不住笑的日本男人，「你到底对他做了什么？」

麦克雷这个时候才彻底明白了，那时卢西奥和莱因哈特突然脸红的原因。不过不管莱因哈特到底经历过什么，都已经不重要了。人生的意外有几次就好。还有，他再也不打算去托比昂介绍的那些好地方了。


End file.
